


Dance with the dead

by xXzombie_catXx



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Character Death, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Minor Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-01-23 15:37:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18552694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXzombie_catXx/pseuds/xXzombie_catXx
Summary: During his lifetime, Levi had not had many friends, which did not change with his death. Not knowing what to do, he haunts his apartment and waits for someone else to move in.Nico is a young doctor who just wants his peace and distance. But for some reason he wants to know more about the man who died here and what happened to those who lived here before him.





	1. New Beginning

Everyone has their own special place to go and think. Levi's place was the bathtub. Whether empty or filled to the brim. He would sit fully clothed in it and think. After all, ghosts no longer have to worry about wet clothes.  
Dolores (a nice elderly lady who haunts the apartment next to Levi) said he liked this place because he died there. Levi did not want to understand that and did not care if he died there or not. The main thing is he has a nice place to think.

He thought about many things. About his past life or how his mother is doing at the moment. After his death, she came to the apartment a few times to get his things and every time she did that, she cried. She blamed herself all the time for his death and the only thing Levi wanted was to hug her and tell her how sorry he was and that it was all his own stupidity costing his life. But as a ghost this was not possible. At least not for one who died recently.

Levi did not know how long he was dead. He only knew that his mother did not come anymore and that others now visited the apartment. After him, two more men moved in, but they did not last long. The first one came into the apartment with nothing and jumped two days later from the roof of the building. Nobody knew what the exact reason was and Levi did not care. Everyone has their reasons.  
The second man was different. He came with dozens of boxes, but he could never unpack everyone. A week after moving in, he disappeared again and men came to get his things. Levi constantly wondered if his disappearance had been related to the incident in which a vase had moved right under the man's nose. Anyway, this guy ran screaming out of the apartment and Levi had not seen him since.

The ghost did not hear how the front door would open and not how the landlord talks to the potential new tenant. So it came that he jumped startled, when the bathroom door was opened and the two came in.  
"As you can see, the bathroom is not that big, but it does have its charm," said Mr. Carter, trying to ignore Levi as best he could, and Levi swore it was the exact same sentence Mr. Carter told him when he was the one who visited the apartment.  
The man in his company, whom Levi would call only the most beautiful man in the world, was not really convinced.  
Mr. Carter was not deterred and led him to the next room. Levi clambered awkwardly out of the bathtub and followed the two men into the bedroom.  
"- enough space for a large bed and some cabinets and shelves. First, look at the view from the window! You do not have such a view everywhere! "  
"That sounds so familiar. Didn't you say exactly the same to me and the other two guys after me?"  
Levi knew that of all those present, only Mr. Carter could hear him, but he did not expect an answer. At least not while someone else was in the room. Instead, the landlord only looked at him grimly. He is also the only living person who can see him and the other ghosts.

"The apartment seems to be in the best condition and is not very small," notes the other man. "So why this extremely ridiculously low price?"  
You could see that Mr Carter was wondering if he should tell the truth or conjure a lie quickly, but the latter did not seem to have been worth it.  
"Well, the building has seen many tragedies over the years. Small and big ones. "  
At the word big, his eyes flickered to Levi, who had made himself comfortable on the bed.  
"Many avoid this building and it's hard to rent the rooms."  
Besides, there are ghosts in just about every apartment, Levi added in his thoughts.  
The other just nodded and looked out the window again. He seemed to think.  
"If that's the only reason, then I'll take the apartment," the other man finally announced.  
"Wonderful! May I know your name again? I have a bad name memory. "  
He always called Levi Jerry and he had to correct him constantly. At some point he finally gave up and accepted that he is called Jerry in the presence of the landlord.  
"Nico. Nico Kim. "  
"Well, Mister Kim. Let's go down and get the contract. "  
Seems like Levi has a new roommate. Only Nico didn't knows this.


	2. First Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all. Thank you all for the feedback.  
> It's a bit strange to me since I was drunk then I started to write this and didn't think that people would like this since I never saw a single episode of grey's anatomy and all my knowledge of schmico comes from tumblr.  
> But I decided that I will continue this fic since I have so many Ideas for this.  
> And I could need some help. If you have ideas which I could build in or other things than you can contact me on my tumblr (https://www.tumblr.com/blog/d-w-michael)

Levi liked watching others move. In his opinion, you learn a lot about the person. What books the person is reading, what movies they are watching or what they like to wear. Of course, if he were still alive, he would help, but now he is unable to pick up anything without spending an unnecessary amount of energy or frightening Nico. After all, he does not know that he and Levi are roommates.  
What Levi noticed right away is that Nico has a surprising number of medical books. The ghost was more pleased than he should because that could mean that Nico could possibly be a doctor. Like him then. Okay, actually he does not really hope that Nico is the way he is. It does not mean that Levi was a bad doctor. But on the contrary. He was a very good doctor, but also a bit clumsier.  
Nico's move lasted several weeks, as he spends a lot of time at work and only comes at the weekend to unpack the boxes. To Levi's astonishment, nobody came to help Nico. He expected friends or family members to come, but it was always just Nico there. As a result, Levi feels so bad that he can not help.

Levi lay on the couch watching Nico put the last books on the shelf when it rings.  
The young doctor quickly hurried to the door and opened it. Levi could not see who was standing there from his current position, but he recognized the voice.  
"Hey! I am Sally. I live at the other end of the hall and wanted to say hello. It's been a long time since someone moved to this floor! "  
"I am nico. Yes, eh. Come in!"  
Levi straightened up and looks towards the door where he finally sees the new guest. The ghost knew Sally pretty well. In fact, he and she moved in almost the same time and they helped each other out. She is (or rather was) his only friend.  
"May I offer you something? Tea? Coffee? Water?"  
"A coffee would be nice."  
Nico nodded and disappeared into the kitchen. "Make yourself comfortable!"  
Sally smiled shyly and hesitantly started to look around the living room. Levi first realized how long he had not seen her when she was only a few steps away from him. She had changed so much. He still remembered the little shy girl, who was fresh from school and now had to stand on her own. The once long dark brown hair, was now short and bright pink. Her posture was now completely straight and her small stature made up for her with high heels. She radiated so much self-confidence that it makes Levi happy on the one hand, but sad on the other. How long was he dead?

The dead doctor got up and walked over to Sally, who is studying Nicos bookshelf at the moment. She had a strand of hair fallen in the face, which he strokes gently away. Surprised, Sally put her hand on the spot where Levi had touched her and looked in his direction. As expected, she did not look directly at him, but looked through him. Like everyone else.  
As if on command, Nico returned with two cups of coffee and handed one to Sally. Both sat on the couch.  
"All right, Nico. For what reason did you move in here? As I can see at your facility, you do not lack money. So I exclude saving money, "began his neighbor.  
Nico first looked around himself in his apartment.  
"I do not know it myself. Maybe because it is so quiet and far away from the bustle of the big city. I work as an Orthopedic Surgeon at Gray Sloan Memorial Hospital and I've got stress enough, "Nico tried to explain, not knowing if this was the real truth. He took a sip of his cup and looked over at Sally, who looked at him with a disturbed look. "Something wrong?"  
Sally blinked briefly before catching herself again.  
"Yes! No! I mean ... I'm just surprised by the coincidence! "  
"Coincidence?"  
The young woman took a deep breath and seemed to gather for a moment.  
"About ten years ago a man called Levi Schmitt lived here. He was the nicest person I've ever met and he helped me with so many things. He was also a surgeon at the Gray Sloan Memorial. "  
Nico looked at her in surprise.  
"Indeed? Has he moved because I've never heard the name before and I'm familiar with just about every surgeon. "  
"That's the strange thing. Nobody knows what happened to him. One day we both drink coffee and talk about a movie that we both saw and the next thing I know is that they found him dead in his bathtub. "

Her voice started to grow shakier and you could clearly see her sadness.  
"I did not see him. I probably would never have endured the sight. But Mr. Carter, it was he who found him, said that the bathroom was full of blood and that Levi was just sitting there, his clothes soaked with blood and wide-eyed. The cause of death was allegedly the extreme blood loss, but it was never told why it was caused. His death is one damned mystery! "  
The last sentence seemed to have finally overflowed the barrel and the tears flowed down Sally's cheeks. Nico tried to cheer her up somehow, while Levi watched the whole scene from the other end of the room.  
He had been dead for ten years?  
It felt like months.

Nico had somehow managed to calm his neighbor and after a little conversation she disappeared back into her apartment. But the story she had told him did not let him go. After all, he died in his apartment and in a very mysterious way.  
As soon as he was sure she was in her apartment, he grabbed his laptop and started to google the name Levi Schmitt.  
It was not long before he found articles about his death. As it turned out, this event was very popular with conspiracy theorists and amateur detectives. There were countless theories, but no clue describing the course of events. The young doctor clicked through countless pages and read each theory thoroughly. The more he read, the more he wanted to know.  
Levi, on the other hand, stood behind him the whole time and looked over his shoulder. He had not known how famous he is outside of this building and had to laugh at so many attempts at explanation. As far as he could see, none of these theories were true, but some came surprisingly close.  
After nearly two hours, Nico was sitting there now. His laptop in his lap and staring at a photo of Levi. Why was he suddenly so obsessed with this man, even though he did not even know this existed this morning.  
Nico huffed.  
"I have to admit that he looks really good."  
"Thanks," the ghost said with a big grin.  
Nico started in alarm and looked frantically through his living room. It was now dark and his laptop was the only source of light, so he ran to the next light switch.  
The ghost watched everything with a confused look and tried to make out what his roommate was staring in panic. Until he realizes that Nico is staring at him. Not through him, but directly. Could he see him? Wait. Did that also mean that he also heard him earlier?  
The young doctor continued to stare at Levi, who was just a dark silhouette for him. Frantically he groped for the light switch and was immediately blinded by the light. After a few seconds his eyes had become accustomed to the light and he searched for the figure he had just seen. But this had disappeared without a trace, although Levi has not moved a centimeter.  
Nico ran a hand through hair.  
"I already see and hear ghosts. I should just go to bed. "


	3. First contact

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would be happy if you could leave a comment or two under this chapter. I really want to improve my writing and I only can do this if I know what people think :)
> 
> Also I referenced/mentioned to other shows in this chapter and wonder if you can find them.

There were many things that Levi appreciated. One of them is the ability to turn on the TV.  
It is a well-known fact that ghosts are unable to pick up or move items (unless they are very skilled or very emotional), but they are able to manipulate any kind of electronics. This is extremely convenient as being dead is anything but exciting and sometimes you want to see your favorite show even after you die.  
Not to scare Nico, Levi has made a habit of turning on the TV only when the young doctor is away from home. Which is quite often the case.

It was one of those days again, except that Dolores came to visit. The ghosts can move without problems in the building, but can not leave it. If someone tries, he ends up in the same place he died. That's what Levi learned on his first day (besides the fact that the whole building is full of ghosts). The ghosts could therefore easily visit another ghost in another apartment and thus let the time pass a little faster. Of course, there was not much that they could do together. Some talked about old times or about their living roommates, some who were able to play chess or watched shows together.  
And so did Levi and Dolores very often. Usually it was always Levi who came to visit, but since he has a roommate and his own TV, it was now the elderly lady. They watched together a hospital drama called 'Dr Sexy, M.D.', which Dolores for some reason really likes. Levi, on the other hand, is always wondering how much drama can happen in a single hospital.

"I heard your roommate is also a doctor," the older lady started the conversation.  
Levi sighed. Nothing is faster than the whispering among ghosts and thanks to Jacob, who haunted the administration, all knew about new residents.  
"Yes, he is," the younger one answered dryly.  
On the screen, Dr Sexy and Dr Piccolo rumbled around in an elevator. Why the elevator, Levi thought. There are so many places you can do it without anyone seeing it.  
"And such a good looking one too! After your death, I was beginning to lose hope that someone good looking would move in here! "  
He said nothing. Dolores may be old and dead, but she still had a liking for young (and living) men.  
"I wonder how long he will survive here."  
"I give him a month. I just hope he does not die in the bathroom. I do not want to share. "  
Levi watched as a couple has a relationship problem for the hundredth time and he wonders how he could endure fifteen seasons.  
He was so spellbound by the show that it was ridiculous how suddenly and by chance this one thought came up.  
"Hey Dolores. You're a little older and more experienced with the whole ghost thing."  
"I advise you to choose your words wisely now, my dear. But yes. I have experience in this area, "the older lady replied, straightening her glasses.  
"I know that Mr. Carter can see and hear us, but can other living people do that too? Can we contact them? "  
The dead doctor thought of the incident when Nico had definitely looked at him. He did not know how much his roommate had seen, but he had seen him.  
Dolores seemed noticeably surprised by the question and looked at the younger with wide eyes before she spoke.  
"Well, Mr. Carter can communicate with us because he spent his whole life in this building. The longer a person is exposed to the supernatural, the more sensitive they become, "she told him." May I know why you're suddenly so interested in it? "  
"I think Nico saw me last week. Or at least that's what I think. It was dark and maybe I was not more than a shadow for him, but he had seen me easily! "  
"Then he seems to either already have experience or he is by nature very sensitive to such things. Anyway, many need a lot longer to realize our presence. "

Levi understood what she meant. When he was still alive, he had not noticed the other ghosts for more than half a year. He first saw it after more than a year. He had been in the basement and wanted to stow some boxes when he saw her. She stood at the other end of the hallway with her long dark hair and snow-white skin. He estimated her to be about sixteen or seventeen years old. He had asked her if everything was alright and if she needed help with something. He came towards her when she did not answer him. He had not seen it in the dimly lit basement, when he stood only a few feet in front of her, he noticed it. A deep cut at her throat, from which blood was still flowing. Levi wanted to help her. Know what happened. He had not looked at her for a moment when he pulled out his cell phone. But she was gone when he looked up again. Not a single trace of her.  
The dead doctor still knew how he doubted his own psyche and was afraid to go crazy. This did not last long, because he died only a few days later.  
Later he learned that the girl's name was Abigail and that she was murdered by her father. She died in the basement, which is why she was quite lonely because nobody wanted to visit her. She had apologized to him and said that she did not want to scare him.  
He wondered how long it would take for Nico to see him completely. It would only be nice to get to know each other before they share the apartment for all eternity. Assuming that Nico really dies in the apartment and not like the others outside of it.  
It would be nice to have a real roommate to talk to and Nico seemed to be perfect for it.

As luck would have it, this young doctor came into the apartment and both ghosts looked up.  
"That's the sign for me to go," Dolores announced, rising from the couch.  
"Tomorrow at the same time again?"  
"Of course!"  
The elderly lady left the room where Nico entered. Completely confused, he looked at the running TV.  
"I can swear to have him turned off!"  
He reached for the remote and turned it off. Irritated, he looked at the television for a few seconds before shaking his head and heading for the bedroom.

Levi followed him and stopped by the door, watching Nico take off his shirt. For some reason, the sight fascinated him so much that he almost forgot why he was here at all. After a long stare, the dead doctor recovered himself and hesitantly approached the living.  
They were only a few inches apart and it was the first time Levi had come so close to a living person after his death. The young doctor stood with his back to him.  
Carefully, Levi raised his hand and gently touched the other man's shoulder. Nico turned as if stung by a hornet and looked around the room frantically.  
"What the hell?"  
He had definitely felt that someone had touched his shoulder. He could not have imagined that. But nobody was in his room.  
At least that's what he thought. Until he looked in the mirror at his wardrobe.  
His blood froze as he saw who was behind him.  
He realized it was Dr Levi Schmitt. He had seen enough photos of him to recognize him at any time. But he was so different from the pictures.  
His clothes were torn and stained red with all the blood that almost seemed to cover him. The skin that could still be seen was completely pale and he had deep dark circles.  
Their eyes met and Nico could swear that his heart stopped beating.


	4. Little Chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the short chapter but I really struggle with this part of the story. I already know what will happen at the end. Only the part in the middle is so difficult. I will probably write till the end and then I will rewrite the whole story again.

Nico continued to stare in disbelief at Levi's reflection and did not move a centimeter. The ghost, on the other hand, approached the living and put his hands on Nicos shoulders.  
The touch was freezing cold and almost painful, but Nico still did not move and waited until the dead doctor did. To his surprise, he looked into the eyes of Nico's reflection smiled gently. It made a strange contrast to the rest of his appearance.  
"I'm glad to finally meet you, Nico," Levi said in a gentle voice, which was more of a whisper to Nico.  
This whole situation was so terribly surreal for Nico and he hoped that this was just a bad dream. A bad dream from which he would wake up any moment and would complain in the work at Link about it. Link would simply say that it was just a dream and he should concentrate better on the work and not worry about it. Yes it will be.  
"The pleasure is all mine, Doktor Schmitt."  
He pronounced the words without much thought and at first did not even notice that they came out of his mouth. Apparently he remained politely even with great fear.  
Levi just nodded to him and vanished. Nico took a deep breath and tried to be clear about what had just happened.  
He just met Dr Levi Schmitt. The Dr Levi Schmitt who had been found lifeless in his bathtub. In Nicos bathtub! Dr. Schmitt was dead for ten years and yet he saw him personally. Not from eye to eye, but as clear as his colleagues.  
Nico had just seen his first ghost.

 

Mr. Carter spent his evening as usual. With a cup of tea and a good book. He used to play with the young ghosts, but now he was old and he can not keep up with the ever-young ones. Instead, he lets them play in his apartment or read to them. But today he was able to enjoy his crime novel all by himself. At least that's what he thought.  
Mister Carter wanted to take a sip of his herbal tea, as a hectic ringing almost caused him to spill over his book and himself. It did not often happen that someone really did ring the bell, which is why the aggressive ringing made him more than scared.  
With a mixture of anger and curiosity, he got up and walked to the door. When he opened it, a deadly pale Nico stood in front of him. He looked like he had seen a ghost. Now Mr. Carter knew. Dr. Kim met his roommate.  
Without saying a word, the older man stepped aside and motioned for the young doctor to come in. Nico stumbled more than went and the landlord was surprised that the boy had not yet kissed the ground.  
The young doctor sat down on the sofa while Mr. Carter sat back in his reading chair.  
"So you met Dr. Schmitt."  
"You know about him?"  
The older man leaned back in his chair.  
"Do I know? I was the one who had to explain to him what had happened and what had become of him. Apart from the fact that I had to clean the entire bathroom! "  
Nico swallowed.  
"Then you know how he died?"  
"Of course! He died like everyone else here. Through the house. And you will suffer the same fate as everyone else. "


	5. A little bit of hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I'm still struggling with the middle part but I'm not giving up! Atleast not yet.   
> I made a tumblr blog for the story there I will post updates, facts, some deleted scenes and other stuff.  
> You also can ask me or the characters questions.  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/dwtd-ff

Nico sat fully clothed in the full bath and looked into Levi's eyes, which sat at the other end. They just sat there and looked at each other. Only the splashing of falling water drops could be heard.  
Levi was still full of blood, but Nico could not say exactly where it came from, which made him think that the wound was hidden by his clothes. But he noticed the warm and friendly smile on Levi's face. There was something reassuring about it and Nico could not help but smile back.

"How are you feeling?" The elder asked.  
Nico frowned and looked at him in confusion.  
"Quite well?"  
"Are you sure?"  
"Well, it's not often that someone sits in a bathtub with his dead roommate, but I think I can handle this pretty well? Most of all, after talking to Mr. Carter, "the young doctor finally admitted.  
Levi's smile disappeared and his expression became serious. Slowly he leaned forward until he was only inches from Nico's face.  
"I did not mean that," he said in a soft voice. His eyes wandered from the young doctor to the floor next to the bathtub.  
Nico followed his gaze and his breath caught. His lifeless body lay in a puddle of blood.  
"After your little talk with Mr. Carter, you decided that there was no point in living on," the older one said in a soft voice, and there was some joy in it as well. "That's why you preferred to take your own life rather than live in fear every day."

 

Nico woke up with sweat. It was the same dream. The same dream every night, for six days. If he did not know better then he would have thought that the house wants him to kill himself.  
Maybe the house wanted it too. The sooner he died the better. Then new blood could enter, which would saturate the house. At least that's what Mister Carter had said. The house wants blood and his fate was defeated when he took the keys to the apartment.  
Nico had to admit that he is going to die. And he could not do anything about it. If he stays in the house, sooner or later he will die. If he stays away too long or tries to flee, then it will hit him too. It was a hopeless situation. He could also follow his dream and finish it himself.

 

He was so deep in thought that the sudden ringing of the door made him instantly startle.  
Irritated, he looked at the clock and I'm terrified that it was now noon. Nico was glad he had reported sick after talking to Mr. Carter. Otherwise it might have cost him the job. Which was actually completely exaggerated, but was one of Nicos biggest fears.  
He got up quickly and jogged to the door only to find his pink-haired neighbor.  
"Sally! Hi! Can I do something for you? "He asked, trying to hide his nervousness.  
"Hi, did I wake you or something? You look pretty sleepy. I waited extra until noon. "  
"No no! I just do not feel very well. "  
"You poor thing! I actually came to ask you if you could take care of my plants until I get back, but if you do not feel well ... "  
"Oh no! I like to take care of your plants! Where are you going?"  
"Only visit my sister. She has had a baby and therefore there is now a big celebration for it. My family loves to party, "the young lady explained. "And you really do not mind?"  
"Not at all. Have fun at the party! "  
"Thanks," she said with a smile, handing him her spare key. "Relax well."  
"I will."  
She smiled again at Nico before she said goodbye to him and made her way down with her suitcase.  
Nico closed the door and put the key on a nearby table.

 

Then it hit him. Sally moved in when Dr Schmitt was still alive and this was over ten years ago. Mr. Carter said that everyone died within three years. So why was she still alive?  
The young doctor ran into the bathroom and hoped to see Levi there, but there was nobody there.  
"Doctor Schmitt?" He asked, but did not get an answer. "Are you here, Doctor Schmitt?"  
Still no answer.  
Nico remembered her first meeting and they had an idea.  
Carefully he went to the sink and looked hesitantly in the mirror, but even there he could see nothing. Frustrated, he opened the cupboard to which the mirror was attached and took out tablets to calm him down.  
When he closed the cupboard again, he could see Levi sitting in the bathtub behind him.  
"You can call me Levi. After all, we're roommates. "  
The young doctor turned around hastily, but the bathtub was empty and dust-dry. Neither water nor blood. When he looked back in the mirror, Levi was still sitting there.  
"Why is Sally still alive?" Nico shot.  
"What?" Asked the dead doctor in confusion.  
"Mr. Carter said that everyone dies within three years. Sally has lived here for more than ten years. Why is she still living? "  
Levi blinked. He had never thought about that.  
"Mr Carter said that there is no way to escape, but how do you explain her? There has to be a way! I do not wanna die."  
He almost whispered the last sentence before he fell to the ground. Levi climbed out of his wet grave and hugged his roommate. He did not know if he felt this, but it felt so right.  
Maybe there really was a way to survive the house.


End file.
